Ultrasound imaging is an imaging modality that employs the properties of sound waves traveling through a medium to render a visual image. Ultrasound imaging has been used as an imaging modality for decades in a variety of biomedical fields to view internal structures and functions of animals and humans. Ultrasound waves used in biomedical imaging may operate in different frequencies, e.g., between 1 and 20 MHz, or even higher frequencies. Some factors including inadequate spatial resolution and tissue differentiation can lead to less than desirable image quality using conventional techniques of ultrasound imaging, which can limit its use for many clinical applications.